Dark Coles III
Dark Coles III introduces the leader of the Undisputed Era, Adam Cole (bay bay), as being the possible Fourth Insiderz.' '''With Manny and Shane gaining popularity and a huge ego boost, Brennan felt that it was necessary to inject a lethal dose of poison into The Insiderz via Adam. However, before Adam can be inside The Insiderz, he needed to prove his video gaming ability as he tries to beat [https://en.bandainamcoent.eu/dark-souls/dark-souls-iii ''Dark Souls III] to get the prestigious Official Card of Gamer Credit (which features a fedora, Monster drink, and fingerless gloves) as the main three Insiderz have gamer cards of their own. Plot While waiting for Adam Cole to arrive, Brennan made a solo announcement that due to what he said about Shane and Manny, the latter two have decided to quit The Insiderz. Well, well, well, Manny made a copy of Brennan's house keys to bust through the room so that he and Shane (with an arm sling) can take over the stream (but not TakeOver as Shane will never be on there again). They also revealed that we tampered with Adam's car so that he'll never arrive to the stream. But out of the Cole Hole, Adam Cole showed. Not knowing who's car they tampered with, it was shown that Shane and Manny tampered with a white WWE limo, which blew up. With Adam Cole now in the stream, he must now prove that he is qualified to be an Insider by beating Dark Souls III to earn his gamer card. After signing some contract that was preferenced by some maniacal laughter by Shane and Manny, challenges were stipulated upon Adam as he claimed to be too pro to die. With his own Xbox Elite controller in hand (sponsored by All Elite Controllers) and being graded by The Insiderz, Adam ventured on to the Kingdom of Lothric (with controller vibrations off and the y-axis reversed because it's a near-30 thing). While Adam was creating his character, the gang addressed the Yoshi-slayer Shane rumor: the rumor is not true; Shane does not need to wear the arm sling anymore. Also, Adam revealed himself to be a pits-chad as his armpits smell nice (thanks to Old Spice, brought to you by Old Spice) and that his favorite meme of himself is him being fat for sure, not the ghost one (a joke from a YouTube show where he was poisoned with an energy drink, but not by the sponsor Bang Energy). After a few minutes into the game, and with being blinded for 20 seconds, Adam just received his first loss, thus reluctantly pulling the trigger to shock Manny's system with a dog collar. Minutes later, Adam lost again from being blinded, shocking Shane's system afterward in the style of the boomer-movie Ghost. Then minutes later, while facing Gundyr blindfolded, Adam lost again, shocking Brennan's system. After progressing for a while and following the suggestion of chat, Adam went to fight the naked weeaboo katana ninja and lost, thus shocking Manny's system Shawn-to-Ric-at-WrestleMania style. After trying again, he lost again, shocking Shane's system in the process. In the last 30-minute mark, odd donations started coming in, notably donations with low amounts and non-whole-numbered cents. Adam also revealed that he played all of the Souls series except for Demon Souls because he does not own a PlayStation 3. His favorite Souls bosses include the Abyss Watchers, Knight Artorias, Ornstein and Smough, and the Fume Knight. And to address more Shane rumors, Shane did not live with Kairi Sane, thus proving the adamant Redditor that believes so wrong. However, in an Insiderz exclusive, Adam does confirm the rumors that he does live with his girlfriend Britt. Feeling confident in his current gaming, Adam fell for a mimic (an enemy disguised as a treasure chest), thus shocking Brennan's system while doing Adam Cole's entrance. After trying to grind for some experiences, and with Adam Cole fell down a hole, the gang reached the $200 goal of re-creating the Plane Scene from The Dark Knight Rises, with Brennan acting as Bane, Manny as CIA, Adam as Dr. Pavel, and Shane as hired gun Maimen "pilot", with Manny getting his system shocked during the close-up scene of CIA saying, "Bane" (Shane then shocked Manny again for choking on additional lines). In the last 15-minute mark, Adam lost to Vordt of the Boreal Valley, thus shocking Shane's system. The gang also received a $20 donation to explain the lore of Chris-Chan while Adam lost to Vordt again, shocking Brennan's system while screaming "Julie!" At the end of the gaming session, Adam Cole did not defeat Dark Souls III in one night, thus not being eligible to receive his Gamer Card. However, not only does he not get his Gamer Card, but due to the contract he has signed previously, and Adam not reading the contract, he is now drafted from The Undisputed Era to Manny and Shane's group: The Undisputed Era: Wolfpack. However, unfortunately for the group, Adam knew that something like that was going to happen. So little did they know, due to Manny and Shane not reading the contract, Adam switched out the contract, which says that Adam gets all the money ($252.73) of the night's stream. Rules for the episode Donations: * $10 Blindfold Cole for 10 seconds * $20 Blindfold Cole for 20 seconds * $20 An Insiderz will get a Chop or a Dirty Bean * $30 Blindfold Cole for 30 seconds * $40 Cole must play for 30 seconds only looking at chat * $50 Blindfold Cole for 30 seconds while everyone does the Lashley Ass Pose Additional Donations: * $15 Adam Cole sings "It's Been Awhile" * $20 The Insiderz will teach Adam the Chris-Chan lore Throughout: * Every time Adam dies at Dark Souls III, an Insider gets their system socked via a dog shock collar Goal: * At $200 The Insiderz and Adam Cole would re-enact the Plane Scene from The Dark Knight Rises * At $400 Adam superkicks Mansoor Punishments * Manny with a level 2 shock to his system * Shane with a level 1 shock to his system * Brennan with a level 1 shock to his system * Manny with a level 1 shock to his system * Shane with a level 1 shock to his system * Brennan with a level 1 shock to his system * Manny with a level 1 shock to his system ** Manny then received another level 1 shock to his system by Shane * Shane with a level 1 shock to his system Images DzkqI9_WkAAoWfB.jpg|Manny's admitting that he's intimidated and is a scared little baybay. |link=https://twitter.com/GREATBLACKOTAKU/status/1096954391867940864 DztYOmtWwAAp8vv.jpg|The Gamer Card Adam Cole was trying to earn.|link=https://twitter.com/GREATBLACKOTAKU/status/1097567946589831169